Vigorous
by dshh
Summary: Continues were the show left off during the scene with the candles.


**Vigorous**

**Pairing: **Francis and Mary

**Summary: **Continues were the show left off during the scene with the candles.

_**Vigorous**_: _strong, active, robust. Characterized by vigor; powerful in action or result_

Mary came into her chambers to find the room littered with candles. She smiled sadly at him. The lies were bearing down on her soul, but his sweet smile and Francis's effort to cheer her up made her ache with love for him.

"I don't know what I was thinking not giving my new bride a candle on First lLight," Francis said as he walked slowly towards her.

"We've been married for some months now," Mary said as she inched closer to him. It was as if they were magically tethered to one another. "I know that you regret what happened. Lola does too."

Francis smiled softly at her and said, "There have been so many regret in such a short time." As the distance closed between them Mary reached for him and placed her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes. She breathed him in. He was everything to her.

Francis placed a hand on her face and kissed her. The guilt that he had held on tofor the last few months finally lifting as he attempted to keep her secret. He cared for Lola, but that night was simply two lonely souls sharing a moment of comfort with each other. Francis kissed Mary softly on the lips and wrapped her up in his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and just held her never wanting to let her go. All he wanted was for her to understand how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

Mary held tightly to him. This man was her everything and the weight of her lie was still on her mind. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth. Full disclosure. But, she was afraid what that would mean. She was sure he'd grow closer to Lola because of the baby and then she would lose him. It just wasn't something that she wanted to happen.

Francis held her face between his hands and kissed her softly. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him because words would never be enough to express what he felt. This girl who had once been his playmate, who was his betrothed, had become the love of his life. Everything he had, everything he was bred to be, he'd give it up for her in a heartbeat. He could feel her resisting the pull as he kissed her slowly, languidly. "The many discussions I've had with your mother on the subject has taught me their are certain times when conceiving is more likely, You've been very vigorous in your attempts to give us what we both want."

"vigorous. I like that," he said as he smiled down at her. But, he noticed the look of sadness on her face. He could sense her trepidation and the pressure for her to conceive was definitely mounting, but he didn't want it to affect them like this. He looked at her and said, "I don't make love to you because I want a baby. I want a baby because I love you."

She smiled softly at him. It was exactly what she needed to hear. She needed to not think about getting pregnant for once. Instead she focused on him and the love that they shared. Francis kissed her tenderly, his lips and tongue working in tandem to warm her blood as his fingers quickly unlaced her corset. It took him a few moments to free her of the constricting garment. Mary watched as has his pupils dilated with lust. The feel of his hands on her body always felt so good and she ran her fingers through his blond locks as his lips travelled over the filmy red material of her dress and over her breasts. Her nipples hardening as lips nipped at them trough the cloth. He continued to travel downward. Francis ran a hand under skirt and up her thigh and cupped her sex. Mary's eyes fluttered as his fingers explored between her folds. She gasped when his fingers were replaced by his tongue. Every time he did it felt like she was experiencing the sensations he created for the first time. Her moans got louder as his tongue ran circles around her nub. Her hands gripped his hair as she bucked her hips as his tongue created a circle of arousal and tension that she'd never quite experienced before. It was akin to climbing a mountain and hanging from the edge. The thrill was new, it was a feeling she'd only experienced when he was inside her. Mary tugged tighter to him and just as she was about to come, he stopped. Mary's eyes flew open. "Why did you stop?"she said breathlessly.

arFrancis laughed and said, "because I thought this would be a little more comfortable if we were in bed. That and I need to be inside you. All your wiggling about was driving me mad with desire."

She smiled and took his hand as he led her to their bed. Francis beckoned for her to turn around as he undid the buttons of her skirt. So many clothes, and so little kept to the imagination. Mary wiggled out of the skirt as Francis slipped the material of her blouse from her arms and kissed a trail along her back till he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His ms reached around and kneaded her breasts. Mary leaned back against him as his fingers worked their magic. She was sighing as he massaged a breast in his left hand as his fingers slipped through her folds once again. She was being bombarded with sensation. Her body was like a piece of clay that he was molding and she never wanted ownership of her body again. She was his and he was hers.

Francis ran his lips along her shoulder. He loved every inch of her and he wanted to make to love her slowly tonight even if all he wanted to do was rip off his clothes and drive into her. His wife was the loveliest women inside and out and he wanted to spend his life showing her how loved she was. While he was in exile thoughts of his brother being with her drove him to the brink of madness. There was a part of him that was so possessive of her. It may not be right, but as far as he was concerned they belonged to one another.

Francis trailed his tongue along her neck, stopping to nip at the spot behind her ear while his hands continued to massage her breasts. Mary was on fire. She writhed as he played her like a musical instrument. Each movement of his fingers and tongue warming her inside and out. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of his touch. He turned her around and laid her on the bed. "Move a little to the centre," he asked.

Mary did as he asked. If he'd asked for the moon in that moment, she would give it to him. He used his palms to spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh as his hair rubbed along her sex. She grabbed the duvet as his tongue lapped up her juices. Her hips thrust of their own accord as he continued to draw circles with that mouth of his. Mary released the duvet and reach for those curls and tugged on them as he sucked on her nub. He dipped a finger then another inside and curled them until he hit that spot deep within her. It was like the magic button that made her come completely undone. Her head thrashed against the pillows as her hips thrust upwards. Francis smiled as he watched her.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she turned to see Francis watching her with a mixture of awe and cockiness on his face. "Well, aren't you proud of yourself."

"I didn't say anything," he insisted.

"You didn't have to," she said as she pulled at his doublet. "Off! You have too many clothes on."

"Yes, m'lady."

Francis removed his clothing quickly and joined her on the bed. He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. Her hands running across his skin as their tongues dueled. Her leg wrapped around his middle and he flipped her so he was on top of her. Mary bit her lip as he entered her. Francis ran his hands through her long hair as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. She reached for him and kissed his neck as he caressed her sensitive breasts. It took mere minutes for them to establish a rhythm. Mary met him thrust for thrust and he could feel her inner walls tightening. "I love you. We'll have our family," he said between thrusts.

"Francis do me a favor?"

"Anything darling."

"Shut up."

He chuckled and grabbed her arms so that they were pinned over her head. "Gladly."

He could feel himself getting close so he sped up his thrusts. Mary cried out his name and she heard the endearments that tumbled from his lips as he reached his climax.

Afterwards, he held her tightly to him. They talked about everything they'd been through and all that they had to look forward to in their future. Both Mary and Francis knew that children and family would come, but they needn't let the pressure of their families drive a wedge between them. This was not just about the future of the kingdom, but about them. Francis ran his fingers through her hair and said, "We'll have children of our own."

"A son named James."

"And a daughter named Anne who is the very likeness of her mother," Francis said as he kissed the top of her head.

Mary looked up at him and said, "What if it doesn't happen? What if I can't give you children?"

He knew what the look on her face meant. She was afraid of him becoming his father and he knew it was his fault. If only he hadn't thrown that careless threat at her about Olivia when she'd first arrived at court. He said it out of anger and fear. His feelings for her frightened him, but more than anything she irritated him. But, knowing that his careless words planted a seed of doubt in her mind made him wish he could be transported back in time so he could take it all back. "You are not my mother and I am not my father. I'm yours. Always and forever. Nothing will change that," he said gently.

She snuggled against his chest. Mary loved the way he could read her so easily. "Come on Mr. Vigorous. We'll have to redouble our efforts if I want your mother to stop giving me advice."

Francis laughed before kissing her. "Mr. Vigorous. I like that pet name."

Author's Notes: A big thank you to my beta Poligirl (amanda). This one-shot is for my fellow FM fans.


End file.
